UN FAMILIAR EN COMÚN
by martha cullen black
Summary: ¿Qué harías si descubrieras que una persona une tu familia con otras dos?  Eso le pasara a los Cullen, a los Black y los Swan...
1. Chapter 1

**Un familiar en común**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Qué harías si descubrieras que una persona une tu familia con otras dos?<em>**

**_Eso le pasara a los Cullen, a los Black y los Swan_**

* * *

><p><em>Gabriella es una chica como cualquier otra hasta que des cubre que su siclo de vida se repite que no muere sino que vuelve a ser un bebe y que su destino es estar con Oscar salvador el único que queda como ella, ellos son la unión de vampiro, humano y hombre lobo.<em>

_Gabriella además de estas tres especies lleva en la sangre por parte de antepasados ser hechicera y descubre esto después de que su primer siclo de vida terminara y después de siglos de vivir con sus padres Ephraim Black, Elizabeth james, Marcus su maestro salvador y sus cuatro hermanas gemelas Isabella, Elizabeth, Isabel y Elizabel con quienes se llevaba bien pero se sentía sofocada ya que le pedían mucho por ser la segunda más grande y por ello quiso aventurarse por el mundo sus padres aceptaron con la condición de mantener contacto constantemente con su familia ella se entero que su hermana mayor Elizabeth había conocido a un vampiro encantador y que estaba saliendo con el eso la puso muy feliz y decidió regresar a casa pero para esos tiempos los humanos sabían de los vampiros, hombres lobo brujas, etc..._

_Y el mundo no era muy seguro pues los cazaban y se entero que su familia tenia que vivir en una cueva ocultándose pero uno de los humanos los havia visto y siguió hasta su escondite y su padre Marcus tuvo que matar a unos cuantos humanos en forma de distracción para que su otro padre, su madre y hermanas, pero su padre le comento que el chico que los encontró no lo alcanzo a matar y que tal vez lo había transformado hace que posiblemente tenía un hermano y le pidió que lo buscara ya que ella era la más humana._

_Así que fue a buscarlo usando sus dones que eran el reconocer el olor de un vampiro y saber su procedencia solo con su olor el poder conversar con su familia mentalmente a kilómetros de distancia y cada que un vampiro nacía obtenía su don y lo sabia usar a la perfección y así comenzó su búsqueda cuando llegado a donde su familia vivía y siguió un rastro en concreto y llegado hasta Francia, y luego a Europa y descubrió que iba a la universidad por la noche y ella lo seguía de cerca pues le agrado el estudiar se ponía en contacto con su padre y le contaba de sus viajes fingiendo no haberlo encontrado aun para así poder estudiar estudio lo mismo que el chico el cuál según decían se llamaba Carlisle, unos siglos después lo siguió hasta Italia donde vivían aro, cayo y marco los cuales intentaron que bebiera sangre humana pero a él no le gustaba y a ella le gustaba solo la de ciertas personas pero no las mataba pues su madre las había enseñado a respetar la vida humana pues ella había sido humana ella lo siguió durante mucho tiempo hasta que lo dejo de seguir por que le intereso un chico que conoció llamado Edward Anthony Masen que tenía 17 años y tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes ella se sintió devastada cuando se entero qué el chico había contraído gripe española y lo iba a visitar a diario a el hospital el chico estaba moribundo y ella odiaba no poder hacernada por el pero le juro que no lo abandonaría nunca y un dia cuando volvió ya no estaba y fue a buscarlo a la morgue pero cuando fue para allá no lo pudo encontrar solo encontró el olor de Carlisle y lo siguió lo encontró y vivió cerca durante un tiempo, hasta que un dia pudo acercarse a Edward y conversaron durante un tiempo y lograron estar juntos a escondidas de Carlisle ya que Gabriella no creía que fuera el momento para contarle que era su hermano y que su padre no había querido transformarlo, así que Edward y ella estuvieron juntos un tiempo hasta que terminaron y el volvió con Carlisle._

_Ella estuvo un tiempo con salvador y estuvieron comprometidos hasta que se enteraron que uno de los hermanos de salvador le había propuesto matrimonio a Eliza (Elizabeth)._

_Eliza: hermana George es un hombre muy tierno y me quiero casar con él._

_Gabriella: eso es genial, ¿pero qué favor necesitas?_

_Elisa: pues que me ayudes ya sabes que mis padres son muy estrictos y no quiero problemas con ellos._

_Gabriella: bien te ayudare ya sabes que cuando me necesites solo me llamas_

_Eliza: gracias hermana te debo una_

_Gabriella: no te preocupes y te quería decir que salvador y yo somos novios, ¿puedes creerlo?_

_Eliza: eso es espectacular te felicito._

_Y así fue el dia antes de la boda pero cuando estaba anocheciendo les llego una noticia que los dejo estupefactos._

* * *

><p><strong>dejen sus comentarios quiero saber que les parecio :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 1** **MALAS NOTICIAS Y UN CHICO NUEVO**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Perdon este capitulo es corto pero he estado muy estresada y pues ya saben que hay veces que no llegan las ideas y mucho menos si estas estresado bueno ya basta de rodeos y disfrutan el cap :)<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Salvador: Gabriella debemos hablar.<em>

_Gabriella: ¿salvador?_

_Salvador: si, soy yo Gabriella. Ha ocurrido algo horrible._

_Gabriella: ¿Qué pasa?_

_Salvador: hemos encontrado a George muerto._

_Gabriella: oh, no ¿pero cómo pudo suceder eso?_

_Salvador: no lo sabemos aun pero creemos que lo ha matado un vampiro, tal parece que quisieron matar a Royce._

_Gabriella: ya salgo para allá tengo que ir con Eliza._

_Salvador: si de echo te llamaba para ver si puedes salir de inmediato así no empaques ella las necesita está deprimida._

_Gabriella: bien voy para allá solo hazme un favor cuídala y no la dejes sola hasta que llegue._

_Salvador: claro no te preocupes yo me que do aquí y en cuanto llegues yo iré a investigar y encontrar al culpable._

_Gabriella: gracias te quiero y cuídate_

_Salvador: yo también te quiero y cuídate mucho hermosa._

_Gabriella: adiós._

_Salvador: adiós._

_Gabriella llego a donde estaba su hermana Eliza, y con ella fueron sus hermanas y su madre, ellas intentaron que su hermana saliera de la depresión pero les fue imposible pues Eliza no podía poner de su parte y unos meses después murió a causa de la depresión que tuvo por la muerte de su prometido pero ella no sabía que estaba embarazada lo supieron hasta que Eliza falleció._

_Gabriella entro en una depresión debido a que ella quería mucho a su hermana y a su futuro cuñado pero no quería hacer sufrir a su familia así que huyo dejando una carta:_

_Salvador._

_Yo te quiero mucho pero debes_

_De comprenderme tú sabes_

_Lo mucho que yo quería a_

_Eliza y a George y comprendes_

_También como me siento con_

_Todo esto pues no imaginaba_

_Que ocurriría algo así y no creo_

_Que pueda estar contigo_

_Después de esto y por eso debo_

_De terminar con nuestro compromiso_

_Se feliz con alguien y por favor_

_Diles a mis padres que los quiero_

_Y que lo siento y a mis hermanas_

_Que las quiero mucho._

_Los quiere y extraña_

_Gabriella Cullen James Black._

_Y así Gabriella se fue a seguir la pista de quien había terminado con la felicidad de su familia y la siguió por el bosque hasta que se topo con él un joven muy bien parecido que estaba cazando y ella lo salvo de un oso polar que ella con anterioridad había llevado a el bosque y ella lo llevo a su cabaña y se empezaron a conocer ella le conto lo que ocurrió y el joven llamado Emmett McCarty la convenció de que no matara a esa persona… _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dejen sus comentarios :)<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**_CAPITULO 2 EMMETT_**

_**Gabriella conoció a este hombre llamado Emmett McCarty, quien nació en 1915 en gatlinburg, Tennessee, como parte de una gran familia escocesa-irlandesa. El era un chico con una figura imponente; era alto y muy musculoso. Con cabello rizado casi negro. Con unos lindos hoyuelos cuando sonreia, y con un rostro inocente **_

_**En él tuvo lo que sus padres consideraban una adolescencia salvaje; aunque jamás llegara a ser motivo de preocupación.**_

_**Emmett fue un gran consuelo para gabriella y la ayudo a entrar en razón u no ir a matar a quien ocasiono la desgracia en su familia y en su vida porque eso no la haría una mejor persona y ellos tenían una relación en la cual cuando emmett salía por leña para mantener a su familia gabriella cuidaba a sus animales y empezó a contruir una cabaña para vivir era del tamaño justo como ella diría.**_

_**Gabriella: hola querido**_

_**Emmett: hola hermosa**_

_**Gabriella: como estas?**_

_**Emmett: bien, preocupado por ti :'(**_

_**Gabriella: Aww lo siento tuve que salir y no pude avisarte **_

_**Emmett: crei que me habías abandonado L**_

_**Gabriella: no querido yo nunca te abandonare siempre estare aquí**_

_**Emmett:bueno, pero no hables así… como si te despidieras de mi **_

_**Gabriella: no mi amor nunca J**_

_**emmett: y como has estado?**_

_**Gabriella: bien, extrañándote.**  
><em>**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bien que les parece espero que les guste<br>y pues que lo hayan disfrutado manden me un RW y digan me que le falto que le sobro que les parecio. :) _**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4/Un nuevo despertar (MR)

**Lamento mucho la tardansa pero no he tenido mucha inspiración pero si me es posible intentare estar subiendo capítulos mas seguido espero que les guste ****.**

* * *

><p><em>un día Emmett decidió que haría algo especial para Gabriella y se le ocurrió hacerle una cena muy rica, al terminar fue al bosque a conseguir leña para la chimenea pero el no contaba con lo que pasaría, al estar cortando leña un oso lo ataco y cuando casi lo mata vio a un ángel hermoso que lo rescato estuvo tres días con un gran dolor y al tercer día su dolor ceso y descubrió que era un vampiro y que su ángel era una mujer llamada Rosalie.<em>  
><em>Tiempo des pues de que se transformo y acepto lo que eran los Cullen fue a su antiguo hogar a dejar una bolsa de dinero para su familia pero ocurrió algo tuvo un dejavú de el día que Rose lo encontró y siguió el camino hasta que encontró la cabaña pero ya no había nada en ella solo una mesa, el fue hacia la mesa y descubrió un collar muy parecido a los de los soldados cuando lo tomo vio que algo se cayo y descubrió que eres una nota que decía: <em>  
><em>Espero que seas feliz Emmett.<em>  
><em>PD: gracias por el detalle, no intentes recordarlo te dolerá la cabeza cariño<em>  
><em>Atte: Gabriella<em>

_Emmett al terminar de leer la nota decidió guardarla y no comentárselo a nadie, el collar en cambio decía su nombre y una serie de símbolos que no conocía, al regresar a casa se sentía raro por tenerles ese secreto a su familia pero ya que él no recordaba absolutamente nada pensó que no era mentir solo estaba ocultando información además ellos no podrían ayudarlo con eso pues sentía que era lo que ella había querido, sin embargo si les mostro el collar y ellos le ayudaron intentando descifrar lo que decía pero nunca lo supieron aun así Emmett decidió guardarlo como recuerdo de su humanidad o eso fue lo que les dijo a todos la verdad era que lo guardaba como un recuerdo de aquella mujer que alguna vez conoció, pero aun así se sentía algo extraño de tener esos sentimientos tan extraños por esa chica a la cual no podía lograr recordar ni un poquito._

_Al paso de los años Emmett logro dejar de pensar todo el tiempo en esa nota y tener una vida lo mas normal posible pero aun así no lograba olvidar del todo_

_Esa nota tan misteriosa que con el paso de los años se había ido deteriorando._

_Un año cuando volvieron la casa de los Cullen en Forks se encontraron con una manada de licántropos Emmett nunca lo dijo pero él tuvo un dejavú de haber visto una vez un lobo parecido a esos pero no lo comento._

_Lo que Emmett nunca supo es que la chica de la cual no recordaba nada estaba a unos metros de distancia observando todo lo ocurrido y velando por su amado._

* * *

><p><strong>Pues aquí está ya vamos sabiendo cada vez más sobre Gabriella y de <strong>_**Emmett**_** y todo lo que ha vivido espero que les haya gustado dejen sus Rw a sean buenos o malos.**


End file.
